The Lies Within
by lisa idah
Summary: i live by a few words ,stay out of my way and i wont bother you . but that all about to change when am thrown in a world where i had long forgotten what happens , hunted by dreams of a elf prince who thinks am a heartless ,selfish mortal his right but it still hurts . A/n am not good this but i do try lol read and you will not be disappointed
1. Chapter 1

A/N first of all I would like to say that Lord Of The Ring is one of the best fantasy books I had the pressure of reading and I always wanted to write a fan fiction around it but my imagination falls me and I can't do it justice . I have raid some very good fan fictions. so I have picked up some good ideals from them and I have decided to put all the little good bits together and write my own .hahaha hopefully in the future I will be able to come up with my own ideals next time .

Disclaimer: I don't own LORD OF THE RING that's all J.R.R TOLKIENs brilliant work.

And I would like to acknowledge the awesome writers of the fan fictions I will be nit picking from.

INVICTUS which is written by TigrisIgnis but this is also a fan fiction of a faction the original '' Mysterious Fate ''written by Clever Cormak3032.

I AM AN ELF by Arasa 17

A JOURNEY HOME by Elephant Travels

LADY OF DARKNESS by Imaginary_Shadow…. Really love this fan fiction I recommend you read it.

Thanks to these writers and their work I was able to come up with a fan fiction hope you guys like it and I apologise in advance I will do my best to ensure the characters do not seem too ooc .

Chapter: 1 A little Pain

Am nothing special. I have been told so many times that I believe it ,no one wants me around so I push everyone away before they get near ,it's better that way .

Don't bother me and I won't bother you, those are the words I live by. my life has been like that since I could remember ,I have always been alone , I care for no one but myself . most people you meet and ask them about me will probably say am a bitch which is kind of mean but right .I don't care what others think about me the only opinion that matters is mine .

Miss Black! Miss Black!... the professor called out to the short blue haired girl who was lost in thought looking outside the window thinking about a life that she would have had if her parents had not died. Miss Black!

Alexandra was dragged from her thoughts by the sound of her name being shouted at her from a far distance, she looked around her and realised where she was, she stared ahead towards where her name was being called.

This is a learning institution Miss Black why not try and learn something rather than staring outside or lost in foolish child imaginations.

Alexandra glared at the man in front of her she would bat her favourite hair dye that the man had it in for her .Mr Peters always seemed like he was waiting for her to do something that would get her kicked out of school, like serious the dude needs to get a life or maybe he needs to get laid .now miss Black I was informing your follow student here about the field trip tomorrow and what I deem necessary for you to carry unless you are not coming I suggest you pay attention.

Alexandra had almost forgotten about the trip ,she was failing in a lot of her classes not that she was dumb she just didn't see the need to learn certain stuff but if she kept failing like that in the other classes she was going to lose her scholarship ,so she signed up for this class.

They went out on field trips which seemed cool at first only to find out that they were nature loving freaks not that she had something against nature ,she would rather be inside where its nice and warm than walk around in mud staring at plants and trees which was not that fun .

Don't worry about me Mr. Peters I know how to take care of myself. Alexandra sweet coated her words as much as she could to show her annoyance towards the man, who just looked at her with a I don't believe you look and went back to explaining a few rules to the class .

Ten minutes later Alexandra walked by Mr Peters as the ball rang the sound of freedom to her ears.

Miss Black.

Alexandra looked back at the man.

It might be cold where we are going I suggest you wear more clothes than that.

Alexandra stared down at her outfit she was in tight black ripped jeans and a black stones sleeveless crop top that barely covered her breast .a star shaped belly ring hanging at her navel with black combat boots .what's wrong with the way am dressed?

While you are showing too much skin which means you would ether get scratched or bitten by bugs or get a cold and I don't want to be responsible for that, so please come in proper clothes tomorrow and get everything on the list it is a two night stay.

Whatever .am not getting any fashion advice from you, I mean look at the way you dress. She rolled her eyes and left the classroom before Mr Peters could ask what was wrong with his clothes.

The list was a basic survival kit what you need to survive In the wilds, camping tents where being provided for by the school and other stuff. Alexandra Staffed a black hoody ,two t-shirts one plain the other had a picture of Brandon Urie from Panic! At The Disco which was her favourite band .two jeans and a pair of black sweatpants yep her closet consistained of black clothes only a few blue and grey but mostly black. black was part of who she was which was so ironic that her last name was black .a few other stuff were forced into her bag pack before she closed it and decide to sleep unaware of what tomorrow brings for her .

Finally you decide to grace us with your presence Miss Black just in time we were thinking of living you behind.

What else is new? Alexandra questioned as she walked and took a sit at the back of the bus, she plugged in her headsets and turned the volume to full blast as the balled of Mona Lisa played .the city passed by in a blur as more trees came into view, the weather also took a drastic turn, guess that old fart was right about it being cold.

Five hours later the bus finally came to a stop at its destination or maybe it stopped cause they was no more road for it to pass .which meant they had to hike which she hated. she was so unfit and couldn't run for her life, hiking was something you don't do in combat boots .another hour later and the class of 20 stopped at a clearing where all their camping gear was already there which lives the question how the hell did they get here? Maybe there was a road leading here and they just wanted as to hike it out damn that man.

Alright gang this is going to be our camping spot for the next two night, as you can see the camping gear is already here unfortunately you will have to share two in each tent, I have a two bowls here one for the guys the other for the girls come forward and pick up a number those with the same number get to be a pair for the rest of the trip .

Which means you will be hiking together, might work on the essay together and look out for each other alright gang come up here and pick out a number. looked Alexandra on as the rest of the students as their went and picked up a number she went last and picked up the last remaining number in the bowl a few of the girls were looking at her hoping thier don't get paired up with her. Hell she doesn't want to be paired up with any or of them so they could all go to hell for all she cares, she unfolded the paper and shouted out the number she got.

I got three whose going to be my new best friend .a tell brunette stepped forward she had a don't get in my way look which Krystal could live by ,she had seen the girl a couple of times in class she looked like one of those pretty and smart type ,which had no Alexandra trouble with working with .

Alright if you are all paired up you may start setting up your tent then we will have dinner before settling in for the night we will have an early start tomorrow.

Hey! Am Sarah, I now we have never talked before but I hope we will be able to work together .I was thinking I read the instructions while you try and put the pieces together.

Alexandra looked at the girl in front of her she clearly smelled of privilege .mmm sarah right .

Yeah.

Why don't you just sit over there and I will put the tent up and you can just come in after all my hard work. Alright. She wasn't being nice; she just didn't have the energy to start up something she just wanted to get this damn day over and done with.

Sarah wasn't sure what to make of the girl in front of her .she had seen her scores once and she knew that Alexandra , or as she liked to be called Alex, instead of Alexa which sounded more girly .was smart ,hell she even admits it she's smarter than her but one thing that she didn't understand was the girls attitude towards life and everyone .atlest she decided to dress a bit normal today if being in all black was normal and it looked like she changed her hair colour again , she usually changed it after a week not that she was keeping track of her, she was just wondering why she does it .the midnight sliver grey looked good on her .her hair had grown a bit longer looked like she wasn't going to cut it this time her bangs were picking out from her black stones head sock.

Hey are you just going to stand there or are you going to hand me with the pieces over there.

Ohm am sorry here you go.

The tent was up in a record time in her book five minute that's a new one for her. dinner came after the rest of the students were already forming up groups, I just sat on a log alone and ate my dinner in peace it didn't bother me, the kids acted as if I had the Z virus like really .when the scary stories started getting ridicules I knew that was my queue to live .i went into the tent and unrolled my sleeping bag .got out of my jeans and sweater ,plugged in my headsets and closed my eyes and waited for the sun to come .

The old fart was not joking around when he said early start at 5 in the morning he started banging stuff that sounded like pans together to wake us up good thing I turned in early .

Right we are going to be away from camp the whole day so pack your gear bags and everything on the list with you we are living in 30mins alright gang.

Crap ,I looked at my bag pack I didn't have a gear pack which meant I had to carry my bag pack I could remove my clothes but that was a bad ideal, you might never know when you need extra clothes guess am taking all my stuff with me .

So that's how I got interested in nature. What about you will did you sign up for this class.

I looked at the girl who kept on trying to get me to talk to her for the past hour. I sigh up cause I was failing my other classes.

Ohm I see anyway am sur…..

Look Sarah am not really interested in whatever it is you going to say .cause I don't really give a rat shit ass why you are here so can we move on and find the stupid plant .

You know you a down out right bitch, I was just trying to be nice .

While don't, no one asked you to.

Fine.

Over here I found the plant.

While would you look at that the moment you decided to shut your mouth you became useful, you should do that more often.

The brunette just glared at me as I pulled out my sketch book since I couldn't afford a camera I decide to draw the flowers .it was a really cool flower, the morning balls the patels were white like that of a rose but they shaped up and formed a ball like shape if you looked inside at the centre was a gold puff ball in it.

Am done let's move on to the next one.

While Sarah. Rolled the r on my tongue as I said her name .am not done so you will either have to wait or just move on without me.

But Mr. Peters said we have to stick together.

There is your answer.

I was drawing as fast as I could ,the girl next to me looked like she was going to blow she had started pacing and pulling at her hair maybe I broke her ,the last finishing touch was being added as a cool wind blow by I heard a voice .

Did you hear that?

What are you talking about I didn't hear anything, are you done yet?

Sarah looked at me as if I was trying to make her go crazy with me .i felt a whisper in my ear.

Like serious Sarah cant you hear that it sounds like a woman, its coming from over there.

No! I didn't hear anything and you are going the wrong way.

Alexandra Stop! Alexandra! If you go that way,'' am not following you.'' Sarah shouted at her last attempt to stop the girl.

Fine I will meet up with you later than picked up my bag and walked towards the voice ,something about the voice was compelling me to follow it .i walked deeper into the forest ,the sound of water hit my ears ,that's where the voice was coming from as the trees broke through they was a lake of some sort and a cave at the head of it the voice was coming from there .i went into the water and didn't even mind the chill coldness of it ,that should have warned me to stop while I can .i could hear the voice clearly the words it was saying sounded water got deeper as I took my next step but the was no ground I was falling ,the words kept on ringing in my head .

Three Rings for Elven-Kings under the sky,

Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone,

Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die,

One for the Dark lord on his dark Throne

In the land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.

One Ring to rule them all. One ring to find them,

One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them

In the Land of Mordor Where the Shadows lie.

A/N am working on a lot of fan fictions right now I think this is the sixth one I will be posting two chapters for this one cause I don't have the storyline worked out yet, so chapters will be taking a long time to be posted up ,but hopefully I will finish one of my fanfics fast enough to put this on its slot .so what do you think so far please review. And any thoughts about .i Alexandra think she's a strong character it doesn't show now but I want her to grow out of the whole world owes me something attitude .i plan to show her growth .

PS: I decided to change the main characters name, but I have already written like 6 chapters so am sorry if I miss to correct the name in some parts from Krystal to Alexandra.

Krystal Black sounded a bit .( nervous cough) mmm you know .

Alexandra Black is a bit better in my view. ;0


	2. Chapter 2 All We Have Is Now

Chapter: 2 All We Have Is Now

The voices seemed foreign and strange to me, my eyes were heavy, where was I? The last thing I remember was the voice, what was it saying again? I can't seem to remember, my body felt sore for some reason maybe I had fallen asleep in the forest.

We can't just live her.

Wait what are talking about? i tried to focus on the strange voices I heard, what are their talking about.

She's wounded, and needs our help.

But look at her garments she's be wearing men's clothes.

Wait are they talking about me? I opened my eyes, but it was dark .I groan slightly getting the voices attention as they stared down at me. I rose up to a sitting position and came face to face with four little kids, what were four kids doing here.

Are you alright ma lady? Asked one of the kids?

Ma lady, what the hell is this kid talking about? The fog started lifting off my face the more I stared at their faces the more they didn't look like kids they looked like some kind of dwarfs.

What are you? , Some kind of dwarfs?

No ma lady, we be hobbits.

Said one of them with a strange accent 'he looked like the cheerful one as the others just stared at me with queer looks .hell am even using crazy words ,I shook my head at my own thoughts' . That's when I noticed my surrounding, it looked like a clear ling with the forest behind us and lights ahead of us .maybe they came from that town .I must have fallen or something how else do you explain me being here.

Master Frodo we have to go. said one of the hobbit things, he looked kind enough with light curly brown hair while all their hair was curly and brown just different shades of brown ,I laughed at my joke. But if they had to go maybe they could help me get back to camp.

Hey! I spoke up interrupting their hushed convection.

Can you help me find my camp site, I came here with my school ,but I think am lost .

''What's a school?''. Asked the one with a cheerful face.

You are kidding me right.

They all looked at each other with confused faces .

Something told me they were not I mean they think they hobbits, whatever that is. Okay let's try a different approach.

Where are we?

The cheerful one spoke up first glad to be asked something that he knew the answer to.

We be in Bree-Land Ma lady.

Bree-land never heard of it maybe it's one of those small towns the government doesn't really pay attention to .could you show me the way to get to California.

Calili-fou-nea…said all four in unison

No California

We have never heard of such a land.

What do you mean you have never heard of it .we are in the US aren't we?

US? No ma lady said the one who was referred to as Frodo. We are in ERIADOD, MIDDLE EARTH.

Middle earth? Middle earth ….. Where have I heard that name… where.. But am sure it's not a place n the US so where was I?

Do you need help finding your way ma lady?

Stop with the lady stuff okay.

The four hobbits looked taken back by my words .maybe I shouldn't be rude to them, I thought to myself.

Look am sorry it just that am really confused I have never heard of this place and I really need to get back to my camp ,maybe you could help me to the nearest …..Something told me they wouldn't know what a police station is .place I could ask help from.

The four hobbits looked like their believed my little explanation .but seemed weary about helping .

Will you excuse as ma lad.. I mean ma'ma; Frodo didn't know how to address the woman in front of them.

Sure .I stop up and walked a few steps back towards were I had seen my bag.

We have to help. Said Merry she seems nice, strange but nice.

We don't know her, and what kind of big person is she, she knows not where she is and talks in a funny strange way .countered Sam

We can't just live her here she has that cut on her head maybe she hit her head and forgot who and where she is. Said pippin wanting the group to help the lady she was really pretty thought Pippin. Her hair was a very strange colour so was everything about her.

What do you think master Frodo?

Frodo looked back at the strange woman who had put something on top of her head that covered her hair ,what a strange human ,he thought but something about her ,something told him them meeting her was no accident .we have to help her .said Frodo looking at everyone.

Pippin was the first to run up to the lady to tell her the good news .aye ma lady ma'ma we will be helping ya. my name is Pippin

Alexandra Stared down at the little hobbit, am Alexandra but you can call me Alex said Alexandra stretching out her hand to shake the little hobbits hand.

Alexandra Never heard of a name like that but it's a very pretty name .the rest of the hobbits came and started introducing themselves by land and house name. Which seemed really medieval ages if you ask her?

Wait Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin, no it can't be. Alexandra laughed her thoughts away before they could form up a logical answer.

While my last name is Black it's nice to meet you all.

Pressure is all ours ma lady said Pippin.

Alexandra decided to let the lady bit fly, since they were helping her.

They started walking towards the light. it was dark and white when we got near the greenway crossing and came near the town. The closer we got the more the town looked like a village than a town.

They came up the west gate and found it closed but the door of the lodge beyond it, there was a man sitting. He jumped up and fetched a lantern '' like really'' and looked over the gate at them in surprise.

Four hobbits and a strange woman .what do you want and where do you come from? He asked gruffly.

We are making for the inn here answered are journeying east and cannot go further tonight.

Hobbits four hobbits and..He slanted his eyes to look at me closely trying to decide my sex, with my hair in my head sock. And a woman, what more, out of the shire by their talk said the gate keeper, softly as if speaking to himself.

He stared at us darkly for a moment, and then slowly opened the gate and lets through.

We don't often see shire folk and a woman; he looked me up and down but said nothing about my clothes. Walking on the road at night he went on, as we halted a moment by his door. You'll pardon me, my wondering what business it's to you away east of Bree! What may your names be, might I ask?

Our names and our business are our own and this does not seem a good place to discuss them, said Frodo, not liking the look of the man or the tone of his voice.

Your business is your own, no doubt,' said the man; but it's my business to ask questions after nightfall.

We are hobbits from Buckland and we fancy to travel said merry. Am Mr. Brandybuck, is that enough for you?

Alright alright, I meant on offence .but you will find more queer folks about. If you go on to the pony you'll find you're not the only guests.

The man stared after the hobbit for a moment, and then he went back to his house .as soon as his back was turned, a dark figure climbed quickly in over the gate and melted into the shadows of the village street.

Over the door was a sigh painted in white THE PRANCING PONY By Barliman Butterbur .sounded like a strip club to me ,but I decided to stay quiet and tried to blend in as much as possible which just made me side out. As we heisted outside someone started singing a merry song inside .fucking hell who still uses merry. I scoured myself. Many cheerful voices joined loudly in the chorus .the song ended and there was a burst of laughter and clapping. We climbed up the steps Frodo in the lead and he nearly bumped into a short fat man with a bald head and red face.

Can we _ ' Frodo tried to get his attention as more men in the bar started looking our way ,guess my blending in wasn't working ,I felt like I was in one of those crazy time travelling movies.

Good evening little master! He said, bending down. What may you be wanting?

Beds for… Frodo stared back at the strange woman now in the light she looked young just a girl he thought, she looked lost and confused, he thought for a moment. Beds .for five please, if that could be managed. He knew it was not proper for a young lady to sleep in the same room as four men even if those men be hobbits

Butterbur looked at the hobbits and the girl who seemed like she was trying not to be seen ,he had seen queer folks in his days but that young lady if you can even call her that took the cake her clothes were so strange and looked like for a young lad than a lass yet they were fitted to her body tightly clearly they girl didn't know modesty.

Will you be wanting anything to drink, masters, miss? He asked, and shell I show you the bedrooms, while your supper is got ready?

Yes please.

Mr butterbur and Nob came in again, with hot soup, cold meats, a blackberry tart, new loaves, slabs of butter and half a ripe cheese. the food looked plain and a bit English.

Mr Butterbur invited us back to the common room after dinner as the company was big. I looked at Frodo who looked back at me .

While I really need to change my clothes I told them as their faces went red. Ohm we will be going down said pippin.

Alright .i said to them needing some alone time to figure out what was going on .

We will be just downstairs if you need us said Sam as he closed the door behind him.

As soon as the door was closed I slinked onto the floor, my hands pushed my head sock off my head .what the fuck was going on it looked like everyone was in on the joke or party to dress like in their in medieval times expect her .I realised it wasn't a dream cause no matter how many times I tried to pitch myself to wake up, I was still standing there in the inn with four little people.

Middle earth ,I had remembered where i had heard the word from I remember a long time ago I think I was 12 or 13, one of my foster parents had a son who was older than me they were good folks lol folks. He was a big fan of the lord of the ring and I remember he once made me watch it with him on my second day at the house to make me feel welcomed .middle earth was what they all kept calling the place .it clicked to me when the hobbits introduced themselves and the man at the gate, I remember back then thinking that he was a really weird guy.

I got out of my jeans and replaced them with my sweat pants, topped up with another black top a crop top I usually sleep in it reached right above my belly button .if I was where I thought I was it would surely shock the hobbits to see my belly ring and tattoos so I decided to place my hoody back on and pulled my hair back with a ribbon that's always on my wrist .good think I didn't live my clothes.

Just then the door opened up I thought it was the hobbits, coming back after their night out but I was wrong there walked in a man draped in a black cloak. He didn't seem to notice me as I was in the dark corner.

He walked over towards the chair as he sat down he noticed the darkness in the corner move. Come out of the shadows he said to me in a clam voice .who was this man?

I stepped forward and I saw the man twitch for a moment. Who are you? I flat out asked him.

He looked at me taken back, by my boldness I mean I was not the one being bold; you just don't go into people's room's right.

I should be asking you that question, he said in a clam voice which was getting on my nerves.

I asked first since this isn't your room.

And it's yours he asked again in a clam voice.

Yes!

I see.

Just when I was about to say something smart pippin came in .

Hello! Said pippin. Who are you , and what do you want?

My thoughts exactly I pointed out staring at the man as pippin came and stood next to me

I am called strider, he answered and though he may have forgotten it, your friend promised to have a quiet talk with me .

It hit me strider was actually Aragorn the heir of Gondar, I remembered he cause I thought it was foolish of him not to want to be king in his place I would have been king . But I decided to keep that to myself remembering how he didn't trust a lot of people and didn't like being called that.

A/N there is chapter two .I want to stick to the book more than the movie but I will add in everything from my other sources it's going to be a long fan fiction I can already tell. P.S the titles for all the chapters are song titles that I think match the chapter. Just a piece of infor


	3. Chapter 3 Aquainted

CHAPTER: 3 Acquainted

Frodo stepped forword .to talk to Aragorn.

What have you to say?

Several things, answered strider .not, of course, I have my price.

What do you mean? Asked Frodo sharply.

You must take me along with you, until I wish to leave you.

While that shook the whole room. Clearly no one expected him to say that.

Oh, indeed replied Frodo, surprised but not much relived.

Excellent! Exclaimed Strider .what about the maiden? He asked staring at me.

She's coming with us spoke up Frodo, before I could say anything.

Strider didn't look pleased about the prospect of travelling with me but deicide to keep quiet and crossed his legs getting comfortable,

Very well! I will tell you what.

Go on then! Said Frodo. What do you know?

Too many too much dark things said Strider grimly. What was with this guy was he always this Grimm in the movie. But as for your business 'he got up and went to the door, opened it quickly and looked out. Then he shut it quietly and sat down again. I have quick ears he went on, lowing his voice and though I cannot disappear, I have hunted many wild and wary things.

Oooh come on I spoke up. Enough with the self introduction we all know you pretty bad ass and seen a lot but can you get to the important information.

Strider looked at me with a glare on his face. Who are you ?

She's Alexandra but you can all her Alex, she comes from calili-fou-nea said pippin in a cheerful voice .clearly that was a rhetoric question and was not meant to be answered

I have never heard of such a place said strider with a plazed look towards me .he looked like he wanted to add more but decided to continue on telling his information.

Am looking for Frodo Baggins .i wanted to find him quickly. I had learned that he was carrying out of the shire with a secret that concerned me and my friends. Now don't mistake me he cried out . Frodo rose from his seat and Sam jumped up with a scowl .i shall take more care of the secret than you do .he leaned forward and looked at as .watch the shadow he said in a low voice . Black horsemen have passed through Bree .on Monday one came down the greenway, they say and another appeared later, coming up the greenway from the south.

There was silence. At last Frodo spoke up to pippin and Sam and I ought to have guessed it the way the gatekeeper greeted us he said.

Tomorrow you will have to escape if you can .I can take you by paths that are seldom trodden. Will you have me? Asked strider.

They was heavy silence .Frodo made no answer, his mind was confused with doubt.

I knew strider was one of the good guys and seeing Frodo troubled it kind of bothered me somehow I had already made up my mind, to join up with these guys they would lead me to Gandalf the grey who would tell me how to get home .

Look Frodo I stepped forward and stood next to Frodo. Strider is right, he knows the wilds and has warned of the danger he is offering his help I would say yes. Strider looked at me for what felt like the hundredth time. Confused as to why I was helping him.

Sam frowned and broke out .I say no master Frodo, this strider here he has warns and he says take care let's start with him, he comes out of the wild and I never heard no good of such folk. He knows something that's plain and more than I like.

Pippin just fidgeted and looked uncomfortable. Strider looked at me with a curl lip and a queer gleam in his eyes .then at Sam, but did not reply, he turned his keen eyes on Frodo. Frodo caught his glance and looked away. No he said slowly. I don't agree I think ,I think you are not really as you choose to look .still Sam seems right in this .I don't see why you should warn us to take care and ask us to trust you .why the disguise? Who are you?

I smirked at strider .who looked at me from the side of his view.

The lesson in caution is one well learned, said strider with a gleam smile .but caution is one thing and wavering is another .you will never get to Rivendell now on your own and to trust me am your only chance. You must make up your mind, I will answer all questions if said strider .Frodo looked about ready to ask his question when they was a knock at the door.

I came to bid you a good night .said Mr. butterbur

I looked at strider who had now disappeared into a dark corner.

I was told to look out for a hobbit travelling by the under the name Underhill, his real name be Frodo begging's in particular.

And what has that got to do with me? Asked Frodo.

Ah you know best I won't give you away .i have a massage for you from Gandalf, if you know who I mean, a wizard they say he is, but his good friend of mine. Old Gandalf .three months back he walked right into my room without a knock.

Barley, he says, I'm off in the morning .will you do something for me? You've only to name it .I said. I'm in a hurry said he, and I've no time myself, but I want a message took to the shire. Have you anyone you can send and trust to go? I can find someone, I said tomorrow, maybe, or the day after .make it tomorrow.

He says, and then he gave me a latter.

Mr butterbur( he valued his reputation as a lettered man ):

Mr. FRODO BAGGINGS, BAG END,

HOBBITION in the SHIRE.

A letter for me, from Gandalf!. Cried Frodo .

Aye goods night to you all at last butterbur went out, with another doubtful look towards strider and me, and shook his head .his footsteps retreated down the passage.

Well? Said Alexandra. When are you going to open the latter?

Frodo looked carefully at the seal before he broke it.

THE PRANCING PONY, BREE. Midyears day, Shire year, 1418. Read out loud Frodo

A frown appeared on my face .1418 no wonder everyone was giving me more than odd looks ,I was way back in and no less in a fictional book .some of the parts of the movie I don't even remember and this scene was never in the movie maybe it was in the books which I had never raid

DEAR FRODO,

Bad news has reached me here. I must go off at once. You had better leave bag end soon, and get out of the shire before the end of July at latest. I will return as soon as I can and I will follow you, if I find that you are gone. Leave a message for me here, if you pass through Bree. You can trust the landlord 9 butterbur 0. You may meet a friend of mine on the road: man, lean, dark, tall, by some called strider. He knows our business and will help you. Make for Rivendell. There I hope we may meet again. If I do not come, elrond will advise you

YOURS in Haste

GANDALF.

The rest of the latter Frodo read it to himself.

P.S Do Not use it again, not for any reason whatever! Do not travel by night!

PPS. Make sure that it is the real strider. There are many strange men on the roads .his true name is Aragorn.

All that is gold does not glitter,

Not all those who wander are lost;

The old that is strong does not wither,

Deep roots are not reached by the frost.

From the ashes a fire shall be woken,

A light from the shadows shall spring;

Renewed shall be blade that was broken,

The crownless again shall be king.

PPPS. I hope butterbur sends this promptly .a worthy man, but his memory is like a lumber room: thing wanted always buried .if he forgets, I shell roast him.

Fare well!

When he was done he passed it to Sam and pippin who passed it to me .

What could have happened to Gandalf? He writes as if he was going to danger.

Maybe he is. I said out loud without realising it, remembering what happen at Isengard, with the white wizard who's name I couldn't remember. Strider looked at me with a questioning look but decided to let my comment pass.

He has been doing that for many years, said strider.

Frodo turned and looked at him wondering about Gandalf's second postscript. Why didn't you tell me that you were Gandalf's friend at once? He asked it would have saved time.

Would it would have any of you believed me till now?

While he was right about that even I who knew he was a good guy had my doubts.

Do you think the black riders have anything to do with Gandalf's absence, I mean asked Frodo .

I do not know of anything else that could have hindered him, except the enemy himself, said strider. But do not give up hope.

Pippin yawned .i am sorry he said but I am dead tired in spite of all the danger and worry I must go to bed or sleep where I sit .where is that silly fellow ,merry ? it would be the last straw. If we had to go out in the dark to look for him.

At that moment the door slammed open as merry followed in by Nob walked in . I have seen them, Frodo! I have seen them! Black riders!

Black riders .cried Frodo where?

Here in the village, I stayed indoors for an hour .then as you did not come back; I went out for a stroll. I had come back again and was standing just outside the light of the lamp looking at the stars .suddenly I shivered and felt that something horrible was creeping near: there was a deeper shade among the shadows across the road .just beyond the edge of the lamplight it slid away at once into the dark without a sound .there was no horse.

Which way did they go? Asked strider. It seemed to make off up the road eastward.

What are we to do? Asked Sam worried that they have been found.

Stay here and do not go outside, you should change rooms, am sure they have found out which theses are. Bar the windows and the door Nob and I will fetch your luggage .

Just when sleep was about to take me over I heard shutting. Awake! Fire! awake! Fire. Far away horns where being blown like some kind of signal. I jumped off the bed. I decided to sleep in the middle better chances of survival. Frodo woke up from a deep sleep suddenly strider had roused them from sleep .he led out of the room to Mr. Butterbur who still looked sleepy and frighten. Dark times said strider noticing them mans frightened look.

Everything was happening so fast I was confused cause I couldn't remember what happen and it felt so real I kept on forgetting where I was, strider go Mr. butterbur to help us as the ponies and every horse was gone . strider was in my face asking me something they was a ringing sound in my ear I couldn't hear what he was saying I tried to bloke it out as his words started making sense . How much are you prepared to carry in your bag? He asked

What?

Your bag is it heavy if so lives it if you can't manage to carry it.

No… no.. I can carry it , it's not that heavy .

Alright prepare to carry that on your back.

The sun was soon rising .we had breakfast and the hobbits decided to re-pack and got further supplies for the longer journey we were no expecting .

Strider had changed his mind and decided to live Bree by the main road. We said our farewells to butterbur and Nob and took our leave. We managed to find one pony to carry out luggage and same was leading it behind us. Strider was taking lead .I was in the middle with merry and pippin who were talking about food which seemed like the only thing they talk about. pippin would ask me about what kinds of food I like eating here and there .but I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone .this was so real I knew these guys made it out alright in the movies I know there future but not my own . My very presence here could change the whole outcome if am not careful, which gave me a sense of power.

Days turned into weeks and I was getting more and more on the edge. Strider flat out ignored me as if I wasn't there; Frodo would talk to me a few minutes before he left as if someone was calling him. Merry and pippin were always talking about food .Sam was alright he would explain a few things to me answer some questions as best as he could . he seemed like he was really into elves he talked a lot about elves the different types and where they are found ,not like I even knew where those places where ..i finally cracked .i walked up front where Aragorn was .

How far is Rivendell? I asked.

I don't know if the road has been measured in miles be yond the forsaken inn, a day journey east of Bree answered strider.

And how long is that? I asked again not understanding a word he had said.

Aleast a fortnight. He answered back in that annoying calm voice of his. Looking down at me. I could tell he has been meaning to ask me questions but seemed to stop himself every time he got near me.

Pippin tells me you are from a faraway land.

Yes I am. I answered back bluntly. If he wanted to ask me something he will have to flat out ask me straight.

Why do you travel with four hobbits if may ask you.

They found me and helped me, I figured might as well stick with them since they did mention they were going to be meeting a wizard.

Gandalf.

Yes him. I hope he can help me get back home.

Why can't you just travel there? Asked strider, with a bit of curiosity in his voice.

Well Aragorn I said his name knowing he hated being called that .and dropped my voice a bit low. Am not from this world.

He looked at me as if I was crazy but also seemed to think about it .

And where are you from.?

Am from the future .i said getting tired of his judgemental look .i slowed my pace a bit so that I pippin and merry could fall in step with me.

I think we had been walking for a whole month I lost count of the days after my last convection with Aragorn.

A/N doesn't forget to review...on wards to chapter four.


	4. Chapter 4 Belong to the world

Chapter : 4 Belong To The World

A lot had happen before we reached Rivendell Frodo had been stabbed by the enemies sword. ,but lucky made it out alive I for one was shook with fear ,it's one thing watching on TV and another to be in real danger .good thing strider informed as that we were near .

The sound of hoofs drew nearer. They were going fast, with a light clippety-clippety .then faintly, as if it was blown away from them by the breeze, they seemed to catch a dim ringing, as of small bells tinkling.

That does not sound like a black riders horse said Frodo, listening intently .the other hobbits agreed, I for one couldn't tell the difference.

They had been fear of pursuit for so long that any sound from behind seemed ominous and unfriendly. But strider was now leaning forward, stooped to the ground, with a hand to his ear and a look of joy on his face.

Suddenly into view below came a white horse, gleaming in the shadows, running swiftly .in the dusk its headstall flickered and flashed, as if it were studded with gems like living stars.

The riders cloaks streamed behind him, and his hood was thrown back ; his golden hair flowed shimmering in the wind of his speed .to Alexandra it appeared that a white light was shining through the form and raiment of the rider , as if through a thin veil .

Strider sprang from his hiding and dashed down towards the road leaping with a cry through the heather .before strider could voice his words the rider dismounted and ran to meet him calling out Ai na vedui Dunadan! Mae govannen ! His speech and clear ringing voice left no doubt in their hearts: the rider was of the elven folk.

Soon strider beckoned at us , we left the bushes and hurried down the road . this is Glorfindels, who dwells in the house of Elrond said strider .

Glorfindels looked like something you dream about but never seen. Everything about him seemed unreal and I swear he was glowing. He spoke up to Frodo .even his voice sounded unreal.

Hail and well meet at last said the elf-lord to Frodo I was sent from Rivendell to look for you, we feared that you were in danger upon the road.

Then Gandalf has reached Rivendell? Cried Frodo joyfully.

No .he had not when I departed; but that was nine days ago answered Glorfindels. Elrond receied news that troubled him.

While Glorfindels was speaking the shades of the evening deepened .Frodo felt weariness come over him. he felt like a shadow was coming between him and the faces of his friends .pain assailed him, and he felt cold. He swayed, clutching at Sam's arm.

My master is sick and wounded said Sam angrily. He can't go on riding after night fall .he needs rest. Glorfindels caught Frodo before he sank to the ground, and taking him gently in his arms he looked in his face with anxiety. Strider told him brief facts about what happen to on our journey. So far it looked like Glorfindels had not noticed me.

You shall ride my horse it shall shorten the journey. Great so if I was wounded I would ride the horse to. I whimpered out to myself .that's when Glorfindels seemed to notice me, he had a unreadable face on.

Would you like to ride the horse to my lady?

Wait he heard what I said. I felt like a deer caught in headlights. I strummed over my words. Mm I... I don't really ….. I don't think .what I mean is that I don't know how to ride one. Why was that so hard to say?

Glorfindels said something to strider that I couldn't ask and strider replied with a hollow voice am sure they were talking about me.

Frodo spoke up before I could ask what they were talking about .i shall not ride, if am to be carried off to Rivendell or anywhere else, leaving my friends behind in danger.

Glorfindels smiled .I doubt very much; he said if your friends would be in danger if you were not with them! The pursuit would follow you and leave us in peace; I think it is you Frodo, and that which you bear that brings us all in peril.

Glorfindels was right about that. But I still felt weird about the whole thing.

To that Frodo had his answer and he was persuaded to mount Glorfindels white horse. The pony was laden instead with a great part of others burdens' so that there were now marched lighter, and for time made good speed.

The hobbits started finding it hard to keep up with the tireless feet of the elf .he led on into the darkness and still under the deep grey of dawn; he did allow us to halt. pippin ,merry ,Sam and I were by that time nearly asleep on our stumbling legs and even strider seemed by the sag of his shoulders to be weary ,Frodo sat upon the horse in a dark dream .

It seemed like I just placed my head to the ground to sleep I was beyond tired by now that I didn't mind the hard ground. When Glorfindels woke us up. God I hate that elf freak and all his perfection .i rose up and the sun was set high in the sky, the clouds and mist of the night were gone. Glorfindels handed us a drink from his sliver studded flash of leather .it was clear as spring water and had no taste ,it did not feel cool or warm in my mouth .but strength and vigour seemed to flow into all my limbs looked like it did the same to the others . Guess we now his secret I thought to myself .though I knew that was not true.

We went on, on our never ending journey I thought we would have reached Rivendell by now. Glorfindels turned and listened, and then he sprang forward with a loud cry.

Fly! Fly! He called fly! The enemy is upon us!

The white horse leaped forward. I called out to the hobbits to run and we ran down the slope. Glorfindels and Strider followed as rear guard. We were only half way across the flat, when suddenly there was a noise of horse galloping. out of the gate in the trees that we had just left rode a black rider .he reined his horse in and halted swaying in his saddle .another followed him and then another, then again two more .

Ride forward shouted Glorfindels to Frodo .

Ride on! Ride on! Cried Glorfindels and then loud and clear he called to the horse in the language he used earlier : noro lim , noro lim, Asfaloth!

At once the white horse sprang away and sped like the wind along the last lap of the road. At that moment the black horses leaped down the hill in pursuit and from the riders came a terrible cry. it was answered and to the dismay everyone ,four other riders came flying .two rode towards Frodo two galloped madly towards the ford to cut off his escape ,I saw this and my body seemed to have taken control of itself . Adrenaline rushed through me as I made a mad dash towards Frodo. The two horses that were trying to cut off Frodo saw me first and seemed to halt their movement I didn't pay much attention to why they stopped.

Frodo had reached the water and saw the two riders stop .they were staring not at him but behind him .he looked over his shoulder and saw Alexandra running towards him at great speed if he hadn't known that she was human he would have thought she was of elf-kind . But what was she doing. The two horses that were coming from the side also stopped their pursuit and stared at the girl. She ran up in front of Frodo and spread her hands in front of him and the horse as if to protect him. in a clear cut voice she shouted out . GO BACK TO THE LAND OF MORDOR.! With her words shone a bright light .that Frodo had to shield his eyes from it .when he reopened his eyes the horse were gone .what just happen? He questioned out loud .he looked were he saw Alex .the girl was laying on her back in the water he jumped off the horse and held her head out of the water.

His friends appeared a few minutes later with confused looks on their faces at the scene before them.

Master Frodo what happen?

She came out of nowhere and saved my life. They was a bright light and then the horse where gone I don't know what happen to her.

Aragorn stepped forward to inspect the girl he had seen her run of .he thought she had gone to hide or just ran. Something about the girl didn't seem right he had been watching her from a distance but couldn't place his finger on it .he checked the girls pulse it was barley there but she was still alive. He picked her up into his arms and placed her on the horse. Frodo seemed to care for the girl a lot .it looked like he had some feelings for the human girl.

Is she going to be alright?

Yes she will be fine it looks like she used up a lot of energy in her little run.

Glorfindels got hold of the rinds of the white horse on which the girl was on..And noticed for the first time her hair it was .sliver grey like that of an old man but how she looked barley pass the age of a youngling .in human years .she was truly a strange creature thought Glorfindels to himself as they passed through the gates of Rivendell.

Alex woke up to find herself lying in bed .at first she thought that she had slept late .after a long unpleasant dream that still hovered on the edge of memory or perhaps she had gotten sick .but the ceiling looked really strange it had dark beams richly carved .not like her flat white ones, she laid a little bit longer enjoying the comfort of the bed which felt like she was floating on a cloud then sleeping on an actual bed .

Where am I? She asked to no one in particular but was shocked to get a reply.

In the house of Elrond .said a voice it is in the morning of October the twenty-fourth, if you want to know.

I sat up so fast a wave of pain rushed throughout my body, I held my head tight as if to stop the pounding.

Who are you?

Am Gandalf the Grey .I have been told that you were looking for me .he replied in a pleasant voice but they was some else that I couldn't place.

Gandalf had one of those friendly grandfather faces he looked like he was on to a juicy secret but wouldn't tell you no matter what. But yet again he was a wizard he probably knew a lot .

'Now'. He spoke up rousing me from my thoughts .Aragorn tells me that you told he you come from another world. Why do you think that?

You are joking right. I asked him .though he didn't look like he was.

No my dear. We are in dark times and trust is one which should not be handed out lightly. If you were in my place a girl, who claims to come from a different world, comes looking for you would you joke about it.

While now that you put it like that.

So young lady tell me what brings you here.

While I don't know how I found myself here .not just here as in this room but here this whole world .i was just walking around in the forest with my classmates when a strange voice caught my attention I followed it and fell down or something the next thing I know am lying on the ground surrounded by little people. I know this part will sound really unbelievable to you but. I know the future .not really know like I can tell the future no but because while everyone here is a fictional character in my world in know what's going to happen and who wins the war …. I know abou…..

Gandalf stopped me from my rumbling. You say a voice brought you here.

Mmm I think so I mean I don't really remember what it was saying but the one thing that stick was something about rings.

Gandalf looked alarmed at my mention of the ring .and that's all you remember.

Yes.

And you say you know what's to come?

Yes….. I know it's hard to believe but I really need your help to get home, I mean you a wizard and know magic u could do up some spell and poof am out of your hair.

He looked amused by my mention of him. I believe you young one .i could sense from the moment I stepped into this room that you are not of any men of this world .but am afraid I do not know how to send you back to your world am not strong enough of a wizard .but they one who could help you . The lady of the light she had greater power than mine she might help you.

Now young lady... Alex.

Pardon me.

Alexandra my name is Alexandra but you can call me Alex not young lady.

Yes indeed that it is your name .young lady.

Clearly Gandalf likes playing hard ball.

I would advise you to keep your knowledge about knowing the outcome to yourself and not tell anyone such information is power in these times am afraid if you were to share with the wrong person it could be the end of us all.

I understand. That's why I wanted to talk to you.

Alex! I looked towards the door and saw Frodo and Aragorn coming towards me .are you alright asked Frodo.

Yeah am fine, but how did I find myself here the last thing I remember is running towards you.

You don't remember the bright light? Asked Frodo

No I don't.

Well you shouted out to the black riders ,you told them to go back to the land of Mordor and then a bright light came fourth, then you were on the ground .i didn't know what to do .Aragorn carried you . And placed you on Glorfindels horse and we came here.

I looked towards Aragorn to confirm Frodo's story. He gave me a slight Nod of his head.

So what time is the council meeting?

Everyone looked at me as if I had just stolen something precious, of theirs.

I see our guest has awoken. came a voice from the door .it was so soft ,I now a voice can't be soft but his voice sounded soft and present his dark long hair hang low to his back .they was a ring like a crown on his head .he looked very much the lord that he was .

Lord Elrond .i whispered softly .his eyes shifted to me they looked so intense, I felt naked under his gaze.

They is darkness in your heart child. Well that's comforting.

Everyone looked to lord Elrond as he spoke.

The darkness is growing, yet they is a light in you as well. This is very strange.

She says she's not from our world but from another. Aragorn spoke up for the first time since coming into the room.

That is true. Said Gandalf

I knew she was special said Frodo smiling at me.

Aye you right there little Halfling, she will be attending the meeting, I having a feeling that something great is about to happen.

My hands where playing with my belly ring the whole time lord Elrond and Gandalf were talking wait a minute my clothes are not this smooth, the fibre felt like water running between my fingers. I looked around the room the clothes I was wearing were on the chair to my left. I felt my cheeks burn up who had undressed me.

Aragorn will you see to Miss Alexandra the guest are starting to arrive once she's done will you bring her down .asked Gandalf .I was still panicking.

Once everyone was out of the room I looked to Aragorn with burning eyes.

Who undressed me?

What?

These are not my clothes .i said the words indicating to the dress I was in as I stood up.

While your clothes where wet so one of the lady elves changed you into dry clothes do you not like them.

No I do not appreciate being touched while am sleeping .next time tell them to let me be .

Can't you just be thankful for once all you do is question things and act like we owe you something we don't? Now get ready and meet me outside .with those words he walked out of the room.

Looked like I had hit a nerve because that was the first time I heard him raise his voice, it kind of felt good.

I walked over to my bag thank goodness they had not gone through it. I pulled out a pair of plain black jeans and my black shirt which had Brandon Urie on it .slipped on my combat boots and I was ready .that would shook them .in all black ,wait. Something is missing I got out my small hair dye spray and sprayed the ends of my hair a nice sky blue. Parted my bangs in the middle and walked out the door.

A/N on wards ….review


End file.
